


The Problem

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-19
Updated: 2006-07-19
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:55:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: A sorta parody of Sid's Striking Images AUs.  Hey, it could happen! (Used with Sid's giggling permission.)





	The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Sid and I were emailing one day when I was urging her to bring Dom!Daniel back out to play in something longer than we'd seen so far. Before it was over, we were giggling over a suggestion for another universe to visit and she granted me permission to write that one myself. This is Part 1. It is **SERIOUSLY** AU. ;-):-)  
  
Sid's stuff can be found on Area52 and The Cartouche. Check out her stuff, specificially Striking Image, Alternate Alternative Lifestyle, The Flip Side, Congruence with Mirrors, Moving Into Alignment and the latest When Worlds Collide (may not be on Area52 yet, but give her time).  


* * *

Daniel and Jack had a problem.

Daniel loved Jack with all his heart and, to his delight, Jack had finally admitted that he felt the same. They'd fallen into the newest phase of their relationship more easily than either had imagined. They were good together and the sex was... nice.

And that was part of the problem.

Daniel sighed as he slipped into bed next to Jack. A scattering of scented candles Jack had purchased after Daniel mentioned one day how much he liked the scent of sandalwood softly lighted the room. The cool satin sheets had been a gift from Daniel after Jack idly mentioned how much he liked the feel of satin on bare skin. In the mornings, Jack brought Daniel coffee without Daniel having to ask. Daniel brought in the paper and left it for Jack to read first, even though he managed to mangle it beyond recognition in the process. But Daniel didn't mind because he wanted to please his lover just as Jack wanted to please him. They both went out of their way to anticipate the other's needs and desires.

And that was another part of the problem.

They lay side by side on their backs and Daniel took a deep breath, knowing the subject had to be broached. "We have to talk." Daniel grinned at the ceiling as Jack's voice overlaid his own. "Go ahead, Jack."

"No, no, you go ahead, Danny. What's on your mind?" Daniel felt his lover's hand slip into his own and he squeezed before slipping his fingers in between his lover's.

"Well," this was turning out to be more difficult than Daniel had anticipated. He wasn't used to asking for what he wanted from a lover. In the past, he'd always been attracted to men and women who had no qualms with telling him exactly what they wanted and he'd had no qualms about fulfilling their desires. Even his sweet Shau're had quickly discovered that he was more than willing to give her total control of their lovemaking. He liked pleasing his partner. It was _hot_!

"Danny, you can tell me anything, you know that, don't you?" Daniel turned onto his side to face his lover and raised Jack's hand to his lips for a gentle kiss. Jack mirrored his position and draped his arm over Daniel's waist. 

"I do, Jack and I can't tell you how much that means to me. I've never felt so _connected_ to another person before. I love you so _much_ and I can't imagine my life without you in it. You're the other part of me." Daniel studied Jack's face and found him being studied in return. Was that hope he saw in Jack's eyes? They hadn't ever talked about this sort of thing before. Maybe things were going to work out after all. "I want," Daniel took another deep breath and started again. "I need..." He couldn't believe it was this hard to say.

"Tell, me, Danny." Jack's expression was definitely hopeful now. "Tell me what you want me to do, love." A horrible suspicion crept into Daniel's mind as Jack's smile began to grow. He looked like all his Christmases had come at once. "I'll give you anything. _Do_ anything to please you."

"Jack. I'm a sub." Jack's smile faded only to be replaced by a look of horror. Without releasing the other's hand, they flopped as one onto their backs to stare at the ceiling.

"Daniel? So'm I."

"Fuck."

"Only if you plan on tying me up, first."

"I think we have a problem, Jack."


End file.
